villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roman Armitage
Roman Armitage is the secondary antagonist/overaching antagonist of the 2017 horror film Get Out. He is the founder of the secretive Order of the Coagula and the former patriarch of the Armitage Family. He was portrayed by (in his normal body) and by (when possessing Walter). Biography Past Roman is the husband of Marianne Armitage, the father of Dean Armitage, the father-in-law of Missy Armitage, and the grandfather of Rose and Jeremy Armitage. According to Dean, Roman participated in the 1936 Olympics, but lost to the famous Jesse Owens. Unable to take his loss seriously, Roman pathetically developed a hatred towards (and obsession with) black people and founded the Order of the Coagula to perfect a process - kidnapping black people in order to brainwash them and to implant the brains of old relatives and friends into the bodies of the far younger and fitter black people. As Roman and Marianne grew old, Dean (taking over as the new leader of the Order) used the family's groundskeeper Walter and housekeeper Georgina as new vessels for the dying Roman and Marianne. Ever since then, Roman used Walter's body to become more athletic and stronger until the film's events. Trapping Chris As Rose took her boyfriend Chris Washington as the next target for her family's operations, Dean and Jeremy took Chris into the basement where they tie him to a chair. They start a videotape in which Roman (in his old body) explains the brain transplant procedure developed by his family and that he took Walter's body as his new vessel. Chris realizes that Rose deliberately lured him into the home of her family so that Dean and Missy can capture him and to "sell" his body to one of their elder friends whose mind will be transplanted into Chris. Death Fortunately, Chris was able to free himself before killing Dean, Missy and Jeremy, and setting the Armitage house on fire. As Chris attempts to escape in a car with Georgina (unaware that Marianne is controlling her), Roman and Rose spot him before the former runs after them. Following a scuffle between Marianne and Chris (which ended with Marianne being killed after the car crashes), Roman finally catches up to Chris and attempts to kill him by crushing his skull, all while cursing Chris for foiling his plan and killing his family. Fortunately, Chris uses his phone's camera flash to briefly snap Walter out of Roman's control. As Rose catches up to the two with a rifle, Walter (in an act of deceit) tricks Rose into giving him her gun, to which he uses to fatally shoot Rose in the torso. However, knowing that Roman will be regaining control of his body sooner or later, Walter shoots himself in the head, killing himself and destroying Roman's brain, thus ending the Armitage family's plans for good. Personality In his host body, Roman Armitage appears to be a sincere and reassuring man, though his true personality is that of an utterly xenophobic and psychopathic patriarch with little to no empathy towards others. A proud egotist, he could not stand his defeat in 1936 and since despises Afro-American individuals, though it's possible that he's jealous that African Americans can be stronger and faster than Causcasions which is possibly the reason why he chose to eventually find a way to control the superior African Americans. He leads with an iron hand the oppressive sect and will not stop at anything to achieve a new form of immortality (or rather, brainwash). In order to achieve his goals, he uses false mannerisms and manipulation (which is, however, pretty much everyone within the Order of the Coagula does, with the exception of Jim Hudson). Trivia *Roman is the Greater Scope Villain of the film as he was the one who started the Order of the Coagula in the first place. Navigation Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Spouses Category:Mastermind Category:Businessmen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Conspirators Category:In Love Category:Homicidal Category:Envious Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Slaver Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mongers Category:Possessor Category:Protective Category:Brainwashers Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Obsessed Category:Elderly Category:Parasite Category:Xenophobes